


A Psycho-pass Christmas

by Rennaren



Series: Tomorrow [5]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Post Season 2, Pre-Movie, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennaren/pseuds/Rennaren
Summary: A Christmas/holiday story featuring the Psycho Pass characters.Akane takes the members of Division One out for a Christmas party and some winter fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in Dec. 2115

“Remind me again. Why are we doing this anyway?” asked Inspector Mika Shimotsuki frowning as she looked over at Akane Tsunemori who was sitting next to her, in the driver’s seat as they drove across town. “Seriously, what’s the point? This just seems like a bad idea and just asking for trouble.”

“Because… it’s been too long since any of us have had a break. All of us have been pretty much living at the office the last couple of months, and everyone is beginning to get a bit restless because of it. So I think this will do us all some good,… but you and I are the only ones who can come and go as we please…” explained Akane, glancing back at the paddy wagon reflected in the rearview mirror for a moment before returning her attention to the road. “Besides, it’s Christmas. …So it’s a perfect chance for all of us to have some fun and enjoy the season.”

Mika pursed her lips as she studied Akane. “So why can’t the enforcers just celebrate Christmas on their own, back at headquarters, without our having to be involved in this ‘field trip’ if it’s so important to them?” She leaned back in her seat, folding her arms over her chest. “Wasn’t that ‘Secret Santa’ thing you made everyone draw names for last week enough?”

Akane sighed quietly, sparing a glance over at Mika. “This is going to be the party for everyone to exchange their gifts; I just thought that giving everyone a chance to get out for a while would make it more special. …Just give it a chance, maybe you’ll have fun too.”

\-----Meanwhile, inside the paddy wagon-----

Closing his eyes Ginoza folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall of his usual spot on the paddy wagon, listening as the others chattered amongst themselves. It seemed unusually noisy in comparison to the lack of conversation that normally marked being transferred in the vehicle, though that wasn’t the only change from usual. This time Dime lay across Ginoza’s feet and Karanomori sat next to Kunizuka on the bench lining the opposite side of the wagon. Not to mention the stack of wrapped boxes and other items, sandwiching Hinakawa between them and Ginoza.

“Ugh it’s so good to get out of that stuffy building for a change. …So does anyone know where we’re going?” said Shion, stretching as much as she could in the limited space of the crowded paddy wagon, before leaning forward conspiratorially. “Has Akane-chan told you anything Ginoza-san?”

Ginoza sighed and opened one eye for a moment to look at Karanomori. “No, she hasn’t. I don’t know anything more than you do.”

“Well I guess we’re all in trouble if you don’t know anything.” said Shion laughing softly, her smile teasing.

“That wasn’t what I meant.” began Ginoza, frowning at Shion as he reopened his eyes. “And you know it. I meant that I don’t know where we’re going either because Tsunemori hasn’t told me.”

Shion held up her hands placatingly “All right, fine.” she sighed, folding her arms across her chest as well as she settled back in her seat, leaning slightly against Yayoi. “I guess we’ll just have to wait to find out until we get there.”

Sugo Teppei looked over Ginoza and Shion from where he sat pinned between the wall and Yayoi, his expression uncomfortable. “Um,… wherever it is we’re going I think we’ll be there soon. It feels like we’re slowing down.”

The paddy wagon came to a gentle stop, and the sound of doors shutting could be heard faintly through the walls as Akane and Mika got out the car. A few moments later there was a faint hiss as the paddy wagon opened allowing Shion, the enforcers, and Dime to exit the cramped space after gathering up their things, they emerged into a small parking garage.  
Shion looked around for a moment then went over to where Akane and Mika stood, smiling down at Akane. “So,… we’ve all been dying to know. Where is it you’ve brought us Akane-chan?” 

Mika’s nose wrinkled as she looked around the dimly lit space as well, managing to catch a glimpse outside. “A parking garage? …And why is it somewhere so close to an abolition block?”

“No not a parking garage…” murmured Akane in reply as she looked around as well, frowning almost imperceptibly for a moment. “This is just the garage of the place where we’re going to have the party.”

“So, don’t keep us in suspense anymore, where-…?” began Shion before breaking off as Dime’s ears perked and he barked in greeting the sound echoing through the mostly enclosed area.

“Dime!” Ginoza looked down at Dime, frowning slightly and tightening his grip on the husky’s leash as the large dog tried to run toward the far side of the garage, tail wagging. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Akane-chan?” called Kiyoshiko Michi, as she made her way over to the group, guide cane moving side to side in front of her. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to meet you. I hope you haven’t been waiting long?” 

“It’s all right Kiyoshiko-chan, we just got here too.” Akane smiled as she went over to Kiyoshiko. 

“We,… that means everyone was able to come then?” asked Kiyoshiko smiling as she started to turn toward Akane, before pausing and glancing down as Dime barked again and jumped against her legs. 

“Dime! Stop that!” said Ginoza, his face heating as he pulled Dime back once again. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into him tonight.”

Shion snickered behind her hand, as Kiyoshiko bent to pat Dime’s head. “Well I see you’ve brought Dime and Ginoza-san at least.” Kiyoshiko said laughing softly, before looking up at Ginoza with a smile as she straightened. “It’s all right Ginoza-san, I don’t mind. I’m glad you were able to come.”

Akane bit her lip for a moment to contain her own grin, before replying to Kiyoshiko. “Yes, I was able to bring everyone. …Thank you for helping make the arrangements.”

“You’re welcome.” said Kiyoshiko nodding before turning to the rest of the assembled group. “Well, I guess I’d better show you all the way then so you can set your things down. Please, follow me.” She turned and began to lead the way across the garage, and through a set of doors at the far end of the room. “I set everything up in one of the lecture rooms, but I was able to get permission for the rest of the building to be open to us as well.”

As they walked through one of the large hall like rooms Sho Hinakawa looked around curiously, before moving closer to Akane to whisper quietly. “Onee-chan, what is this place?”

Akane looked over at Sho, smiling. “It’s an art museum.”

“Oh...” murmured Hinakawa, beginning to look around once more.

Ginoza looked over at Kiyoshiko. “The museum where you work?”

“Yes, that’s right.” said the dark haired woman nodding. “Though it looks a lot better now than it did when you all were here last. We’ve gotten all the damage from the bomb and fire repaired, and replaced the art that was lost with new pieces.”  
She turned to Hinakawa smiling. “I can give you a tour later if you’d like. …Or any of you.” added Kiyoshiko as she led the group in to a room that was obviously decorated for the Christmas party. 

Inside the room garlands of pine boughs lined the top of the wall near the ceiling, decorated with red bows and lights that twinkled softly. A large table had been set up in the center of the room, with comfortable looking antique chairs scattered around it. A second longer table sat along one wall with plates of cookies, brownies, finger foods and Christmas candies on it. There were glasses and containers with hot chocolate, eggnog and a pitcher of water on it as well. In one corner of the room a tree decorated with antique ornaments stood waiting for presents to be placed under it. 

“Wow, it looks great.” said Shion as she walked to the middle of the room, spinning to take in the décor. “Very classic.” She added glancing over at Yayoi who nodded in approval as she set the package she was carrying under the tree. 

“Thank you, Karanomori-san.” said Kiyoshiko before waving a hand toward the refreshments table. “Please everyone, make yourselves at home. The presents can go under the tree. And there are snacks and drinks over there,… I made the cookies and brownies myself.”  
Quiet chatter began as everyone began to settle in, placing presents under the tree and moving to get themselves something to eat.

Mika Shimotsuki pursed her lips as she looked around the room, then sighed shaking her head slightly as she muttered under her breath. “…Well, I guess it will be okay as long as everyone stays in here.”

\----Later---

As the evening progressed a lively card game had started, everyone had played at first with Ginoza and Akane taking turns assisting Kiyoshiko. By now only Yayoi, Sugo, Hinakawa, and Mika were still playing with Akane and Shion watching and cheering on the players. The game had turned heated with Mika, after a generous application of eggnog, competing fiercely against Sugo and Sho. Dime had settled underneath the table keeping an eye out for dropped bits of food, though nearly everyone had also slipped him small bites over the course of the party.

Ginoza breathed a quiet laugh, looking over at the group from where he sat talking quietly with Kiyoshiko. _Who would have thought…_

“Hmm?” murmured Kiyoshiko, tilting her head slightly in response to Ginoza’s laugh. “What is it?”

Ginoza shook his head slightly before replying quietly. “I wouldn’t have pictured Shimotsuki as much of a card player. …Or that she would be getting along so well with everyone.”

Kiyoshiko chuckled softly. “Well, at least she seems to be enjoying herself. I was a bit worried at first.” She paused for a moment, then continued. “I was glad though, when Akane-chan had asked if I knew anywhere that you could use for this party. And that I was able to get permission for it to be hosted here. …There’s something I’ve been wanting to show you.”

“To show me?” repeated Ginoza, frowning slightly, looking up at Kiyoshiko as she got to her feet. 

She held out her hand to Ginoza, nodding as he took it. “Yes, come on. I think it’s something that you might want to see.” Kiyoshiko led Ginoza out of the room and through the dimly lit museum until she came to a stop in front of a large set of locked doors, separating the room beyond from the rest of the museum. She let go of Ginoza’s hand to key in a code to unlock the doors, then pulled open one of them. “Occasionally some of the museums patrons request to see art done by artists that aren’t officially authorized. Though the works don’t seem to have a negative impact on anyone’s psycho-pass. But since they aren’t authorized by Sybil we keep this room locked so no one can wander in accidently.” Kiyoshiko explained, smiling slightly as she turned to take Ginoza’s hand once again to lead him into the room. “A few of the pieces are old ones from other places, but a lot of the ones we have are from local artists.”

Ginoza took her hand, though he hesitated before entering the room, studying Kiyoshiko with a slight frown. Feeling his hesitation, she tugged gently on Ginoza’s hand, smiling to reassure him. “It’s okay. Trust me. I think you’ll be interested in this.”  
She reached to brighten the lights as they stepped into the room, revealing an eclectic collection of sculptures, paintings, and photographs in contrast to the carefully ordered and organized works in the other rooms.  
Ginoza glanced around as Kiyoshiko led him past them, coming to a stop in front of a painting hung on the wall about midway into the room. Her finger tips reached out to brush the edge of the frame lightly before she nodded to herself. “Yes, it’s this one.” She turned toward Ginoza, raising an eyebrow as her face turned up to his. “Does it look familiar at all?”

“You said most of these are by local artists. Why would a painting here be famil-…?” began Ginoza, turning to look at the painting, before trailing off into silence. _It does look familiar though,… but where would I have seen it before?_ Ginoza thought, trying to place it in his memory. He stepped back to study it, then looked over at Kiyoshiko who was smiling at him. 

“So you do recognize it. …Here, the artist put his name in the corner...” She reached out to take Ginoza’s hand, guiding his fingertips down toward the lower right corner. 

“I’m not sure…” murmured Ginoza, his gaze following the motion toward the indicated corner of the painting. He caught his breath in surprise as he saw that the name written there was, Tomomi Masaoka. Ginoza moved back to sink down on the bench centered in front of the painting, meant for guests to sit on while contemplating the work, as the memory finally came to him. 

 

It had been one of his father’s rare days off, a day warm and sunny enough that Masaoka had carried his painting supplies and easel out into the backyard setting them and a stool up in a corner of the yard. Six year old Nobuchika had watched curiously through the window as Masaoka had made several trips back and forth between the house and yard as he carried everything outside. Once his father settled on his stool, he had knocked on the window to get Masaoka’s attention, before waving enthusiastically. Masaoka laughed, smiling broadly as he waved back then motioned for Nobuchika to come join him. Feeling suddenly shy he had ducked back from the window, moving momentarily out of sight. When Nobuchika peeked out the window again a few minutes later, Masaoka was only just turning to pick up his pallet and brush as if his father had waited to see if he would come outside. He had watched through the window as Masaoka prepared a canvas, getting it ready for the picture he was going to paint. At some point he had retrieved a second stool, a match for the one his father was using and managed to half-drag and half-carry it outside, though it was nearly as tall as he was and set it up just behind where Masaoka was sitting. He climbed onto the stool leaning forward to watch intently as his father worked, first priming and lightly sketching on the canvas. Finally Masaoka had glanced back over his shoulder, gracing him with a gentle smile. 

“Would you like to help me, Nobuchika?” Six year old Nobuchika’s green eyes had widened for a moment before he smiled, nodding vigorously.  
His father laughed once more ruffling his son’s dark hair, and then lifted him with ease from the stool he was sitting on, placing him on his lap. Masaoka had placed a paint covered palette in one of Nobuchika’s hands and a brush in the other. 

“Now, hold the brush like this. I’ll show you how to mix the colors.” began Masaoka, his larger hand enveloping his son’s smaller one as he demonstrated. Nobuchika smiled, leaning back against his father’s torso as Masaoka’s arm wrapped securely around his waist, while his father’s strong, warm hand gently guided his hand over the canvas to paint water, trees, a bridge and other details. He closed his eyes, feeling content and loved as Masaoka pressed a kiss to the top of his son’s head.

 

“-chika? Nobuchika?” Ginoza opened his eyes, feeling a gentle hand stroke his hair, accompanying the soft voice that had called his name. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he pulled free from the memory, looking over at Kiyoshiko who was sitting beside him and had been holding one of his hands as she stroked his hair. “Are you all right?”

Ginoza cleared his throat, nodding as he scooted away a bit on the bench, feeling slightly overwhelmed. “…Yes, I’m all right. I was just remembering something.” 

Kiyoshiko nodded, letting the hand that had been stroking Ginoza’s head come to rest in her lap. 

Ginoza glanced over at the painting for a moment, then quickly looked away, turning his attention back to Kiyoshiko. “…How did one of my father’s paintings end up here?” 

“It was donated to the museum anonymously. Which is how we got most of the pieces in this room to be honest, so it’s not that unusual really. I think it came in a year or more before I met you. But it took me a while to put together that Masaoka-san was your father and that the painting might have been one of his.” explained Kiyoshiko. “Luckily it’s been kept in here since it arrived, so it was protected from the fire.”

Ginoza grunted softly in reply, gently freeing his hand from hers before getting to his feet, taking several steps toward the other side of the room. _But… why then? Why keep it for however many years, only to give it away just a handful of months after..._ He shook his head pushing away the thought, as he felt Kiyoshiko come up behind him. Ginoza glanced back over his shoulder at her. “Did-… the donor give any reason for giving it away?”

Kiyoshiko shook her head. “I don’t know, it must have meant something to them though, to give it to a museum. Maybe, if it was someone that knew Masaoka-san, they wanted to be sure he would be remembered. Or hoped that it would eventually make its way to you. If they didn’t know how to find you...” 

“Perhaps…” Ginoza paused, contemplating the idea. “But. …I think it should stay here. So he can be remembered… So you can watch over it.” he added quietly.

Kiyoshiko inclined her head, as she moved to stand beside him. “I’m glad I was able to show it to you. …He was a talented artist, I’m sorry I never had the chance to meet him.”

“Hmm. I’m sorry too.” murmured Ginoza, threading the fingers of his good hand through hers. “The two of you would have gotten along well. I-… think he would have liked you.” 

Kiyoshiko smiled softly at his words, leaning against his shoulder slightly as they stood in front of Masaoka’s painting. After several minutes had passed she tilted her face up to Ginoza’s as if searching his expression, hesitating a moment before starting to step away to leave. “…If you’re ready, we should probably go back. Before someone comes looking for us.”

Ginoza’s grip tightened on her hand, restraining her from leaving. “Wait…” He stepped toward Kiyoshiko, reaching out to brush her slightly wavy black hair back from her face before cupping her cheek. _How many times are we actually going to able to be together, much less alone…?_ thought Ginoza stroking her cheek with his thumb as Kiyoshiko stood, her face turned up toward him, waiting patiently. Ginoza hesitated a moment longer then bent forward, lightly brushing his lips against hers before pulling back slightly to see her reaction. 

Kiyoshiko let out a soft breath before reopening her eyes, a slight smile curving the edges of her lips upward. “…Maybe, a little while longer can’t hurt.” She murmured quietly, smoothing her fingers across his cheek before pulling him back down for another kiss. 

As the kiss deepened Ginoza wrapped his arms around Kiyoshiko pulling her tightly against him. Maybe he had at last found someone who would stay with him, in spite of his status as a latent criminal and an enforcer, for as long as was possible. _For however much time I have left…_ thought Ginoza breaking free from the kiss to rest his forehead against Kiyoshiko’s, his throat tightening. He knew most enforcers lives were short lived after all, Division One alone was proof of that. “…I’m sorry…” he murmured almost too quietly to be heard.

“It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” murmured Kiyoshiko, gently twining her fingers in Ginoza’s hair. “Don’t worry so much.”

“…I know.” sighed Ginoza, wrapping one arm around Kiyoshiko’s shoulders as she slid her arms down to wrap around his waist. He squeezed his eyes closed trying to push away his dark thoughts and a vague sense of guilt. Finally after a long moment he took a breath beginning to regain his composure. He cleared his throat softly before continuing. “…I know. …You’re right.” he added after a pause, bending his head to kiss her once more, trying to lose himself in the moment.

“Ginoza-san, are you in here? Onee-chan sent me to find you. It’s time to open the secret-…” the voice broke off abruptly as a red faced Hinakawa disappeared behind the second still closed door of the room. “I’ll come back later!” Startled the pair broke apart looking toward the door for several moments, before Ginoza glanced over at Kiyoshiko, as they started to laugh softly. 

“I think we had better go back.” said Ginoza, sobering a bit though a slight smile still played over his lips as he extended his hand to Kiyoshiko.

“Yes, I think you’re right.” replied Kiyoshiko, grinning and nodding in agreement as she took his hand and started toward the door to head back to the room where they’d left the others. As they walked Ginoza intertwined the fingers of his good hand with Kiyoshiko’s. They re-entered the room where the rest of the group was, just behind a still faintly blushing Hinakawa.

Smiling, Akane came over to them, holding out a pair of Santa hats that matched the one she was already wearing. “Here I got one of these for everyone. I thought it would be fun if we all wore them.”

Letting go of each other’s hands Ginoza and Kiyoshiko took the hats from Akane. “A hat?” said Ginoza, as he looked past Akane to see that everyone was indeed wearing one, including Hinakawa who had put his back on after returning to the room.

“Why not, what can it hurt?” Kiyoshiko laughed softly as she put on the hat, then turned toward Ginoza. “Have I got it on straight?” 

Ginoza put on his own hat to free his hands then reached out to straighten Kiyoshiko’s hat, then looked over at Akane. “I believe Hinakawa mentioned something about the gift exchange you’d planned?”

“That’s right.” Said Akane, nodding as she half turned to wave a hand toward the half-circle of chairs that had been set up around the tree. “We were waiting for you before starting.” 

“So come on over here already so we can see what’s in all these presents.” called Shion, motioning for Ginoza, Kiyoshiko and Akane to join the circle.

After the secret Santa gifts had been exchanged and opened, the group had settled down into comfortable chatter, with more drinks and snacks, discussing and admiring one another’s gifts. Hinakawa had been staring at the window for the past few minutes, watching the snow that was falling on the other side of it. Shion looked toward Kiyoshiko raising an eyebrow. “So I’ve been wondering, is the view from the window just part of the hologram?” 

Kiyoshiko shook her head. “No. Well not entirely. The view is synchronized with the feed from one of the cameras in the courtyard and projected as the view from the window.” 

As she spoke Hinakawa had turned from the window to listen.  
“…S-so,.. it really is snowing?” he asked quietly, his eyes widening. Kiyoshiko nodded in reply, smiling slightly. Hinakawa looked out the window once more before looking toward Akane. “Onee-chan, it’s snowing.” 

“Huh, so it is. It looks like a lot has started to pile up too.” Akane laughed softly as she went over to look out the window as well before looking to Hinakawa. “Should we go outside and see it for ourselves?” she asked, smiling. Hinakawa nodded, a hint of child-like enthusiasm creeping through his shyness.  
“Let’s go then.” said Akane, moving from the window to go get her coat, sending Hinakawa scrambling to get his coat as well. “Come on everyone, let’s all go.”

Shrugs and murmurs of assent filled the room as the others moved to get their coats, Ginoza called to Dime and snapped the husky’s leash to his collar. Once everyone was ready the group made their way down the hall with Kiyoshiko leading the way, Akane and Hinakawa followed close behind with the others grouping in behind them. Ginoza glanced back over his shoulder as they walked, listening to the chatter of the others build as Hinakawa’s enthusiasm began to spread. 

“So what do you even do in the snow?” asked Mika. 

Yayoi shrugged. “You can make snow angels, I guess…” 

“…Or build a snowman. I can remember making one when I was a child.” added Sugo.

“Then you’re going to help us make one now.” decided Shion, laughing. 

The group burst out into the courtyard, looking around and up at the falling snow. Dime barked excitedly, straining against his leash before Ginoza removed it seeing that the courtyard was fenced in. Hinakawa bent wonderingly to gather up a double handful of the snow, showing it to Akane. Sugo, Shimotsuki, Shion and Yayoi stood taking in the snow for a moment before moving to a corner of the courtyard as Sugo was pressed into showing the three women how to make a snowman.

“It really is beautiful isn’t it?” murmured Kiyoshiko, as she held out a hand to catch the falling snowflakes. Ginoza looked over at her, then around the yard taking in the sight of Akane talking with Hinakawa and laughing at something he said, her cheeks beginning to flush pink from the cold, and the group working on building their snowman. All of them looking for once as if all their normal worries and troubles had been forgotten. The sight made his own nearly constant feeling of worry ease a little.

He looked back to Kiyoshiko, nodding as a slight smile beginning to curve his lips. “Yes, it is.” agreed Ginoza before starting to add. “Almost like-…”  
He broke off as something cold and wet hit the back of his head, breaking apart, a portion of it slipping under the collar of his black pea coat. Putting a hand to the back of his head Ginoza turned to see Akane standing behind him covering her mouth with one hand, her eyes glittering with laughter. Both she and Hinakawa were armed with a snowball, like the one Akane had already thrown. 

Ginoza paused, debating on what to do for a moment before moving over to Kiyoshiko taking her elbow to guide her behind the cover of one of the trees standing in the courtyard before bending to gather up some snow. “Help me make some snowballs.” he said, watching as Akane laughed and she and Hinakawa scrambled for cover as well. A snow ball fight quickly ensued, with Dime running back and forth between the two teams, barking as he chased after some of the thrown snowballs. 

The fight was only interrupted when Shion called out, laughing. “We should get a picture of this! No one would ever believe it happened.”

“C-couldn’t we pull an image off the camera?” murmured Hinakawa, peeking out from behind the tree he’d been hiding behind. 

Akane thought for a moment then nodded. “That’s a good idea. Everyone get together in the center of the courtyard.” 

Following Akane’s suggestion everyone arranged themselves standing close together in the middle of the courtyard. Hinakawa stood just behind Akane, still holding his Santa hat which was now loaded with a stock of snowballs. Akane stood near the middle of the group with Ginoza on one side of her. Shimotsuki moved to stand on Akane’s other side with Sugo standing next to Hinakawa. Kiyoshiko, Yayoi, and Shion clustered on the opposite side of the group. At the last moment Ginoza reached out to tug Kiyoshiko to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Dime found a spot in front of the group. 

“Everyone, smile.” called Akane, looking toward the camera, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested/curious the idea for Masaoka's painting was inspired by this picture I took a number of years ago at a botanical garden. 
> 
> http://i44.photobucket.com/albums/f18/rahvine_dalmira/IMG_0573_zps5qwpajo4.jpg
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone.


End file.
